1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a cameral module.
2. Background Art
When a camera module is installed in a main body of a mobile device, a shield is ordinarily introduced to shield electronic interference for electronic signals outputted from an image sensor or other electronic components.
When the mobile device is assembled, a grounding part is separately arranged on an external side of the shield, and a grounding pad is formed on an upper surface of a printed circuit board, and the grounding part and the grounding pad are soldered to each other.
However, it is difficult to find an appropriate amount of lead that is soldered. That is, in case there is an excessive amount of soldered lead, other components and parts may be damaged, and in case the space required for soldering is expanded in order to avoid such damage, the overall size of the camera module may be increased against the trend of making the overall camera module smaller. On the contrary, in case there is an insufficient amount of soldered lead, the grounding pad and the grounding part may not be properly grounded.